Contracted Works: Lucinda in Love
by Spiritblade
Summary: A small journalistic piece for Traingham's BYE, by the vampire reporter, Lil'Mika, about Lucinda.


**_Contracted Works: DW Special Scoop by Lil'Mika – Lucinda in Love_**

**_A Magister Negi Magi fanfic_**

**_Written by Spiritblade_**

**_Disclaimer: _**Magister Negi Magi is not mine. Nor is Lil'Mika, or the BYE and FVA stories which are Traingham's epic masterpieces. This story's for you, old boy. And you have my permission to make changes or use it wholesale as you wish. Oh, and this one is for the reviewer on Traingham's story (either FVA or BYE) that requested a journalistic/paparazzi piece on Negi.

Without further ado, let us begin. Please forgive me if the story is short, and if the format and structure is not tabloid level. Oh, one last thing, Traingham calls Lucinda the 'Undying Siren' (Chapter 9: BYE), but I prefer to call her the 'Eternal Siren'. Hope this small discrepancy is forgivable.

Oh, and this is a Christmas and New Year gift for everyone (especially Traingham!).

**X X X**

**DW SPECIAL SCOOP: LUCINDA IN LOVE**

**BY LIL'MIKA**

**DW SENIOR REPORTER**

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL EDITION 2010**

For all you folks hoping and praying that you'd one day be the chosen mate and/or lover of one of the vampire race's most beautiful celebrities, you'd better put the pedal to the metal and get on with it. Why? Time is running out. It appears that someone has successfully managed to capture the heart of the Eternal Siren, Lucinda McVicar. And it is not only her heart this individual has stolen – Lady Lucinda's devoted (and, likewise, very beautiful) servants have also fallen for him. To quote them verbatim: 'His image burns brightly in our minds.'

If that statement and the recent actions of the Eternal Siren are anything to go by, it is no stretch of the imagination that this (unlucky?) individual will be in for some interesting times. But rest easy, great lords and ladies: the game is not over yet. Winning the affections of the Eternal Siren is by no means an easy task, as some of you already know – and getting away from her when she has her eye on you is even harder. Now, no doubt you are asking who this individual is, who dares to enter into an arena where only Princes and Lords can contend? Who is this arrogant upstart? From which clan does he hail from? What has he done to earn the attentions – and affections – of the Eternal Siren?

The name of this individual is Negi Springfield. For those who have allies and contacts in the underworld, this name is no doubt familiar. For those who are not, this boy is the second runner-up for the Mahora Budokai held two years ago in Japan, which is a country located in the Old World. Video clips of his matches against Takahata Takamichi, one of the Mage Council's most feared agents, a doppelganger of his father created by Albireo Imma of the Red Wing, and against the Dark Evangel during the tournament are still sought after by fans – martial arts or otherwise – in both the Magic and Old Worlds. It was, to quote a Mahora University student who had been in attendance, a clash of the titans. An apt description, when one considers the Disciplines and Charms unleashed by individuals who are regarded by many as the near-equals of the fabled Anathema.

And if the thought crossed your mind, yes: Negi Springfield is one of the Thousand Master's many children. But who exactly is his mother is a question no few people would dearly love to have answered. And if you have noticed the Disciplines and Charms that he utilized during the 2008 Mahora Budokai, yes: Negi Springfield has been 'Embraced' – but who is his sire? Which Princess of the Night has claimed one of the Thousand Master's progeny? One thing is for certain: the Dark Mistress who has done so is a Shinso daylight walker, one of the few left alive after the cataclysmic clash at the Imperial Manse during the closing days of the Great War. Some of the Charms young Negi Springfield unleashed during the tournament are reminiscent of those cast by the mighty Dark Evangel, the Corrosive Moonlight and the Starlight Gateway. It is a safe bet to conclude that one of the latter two is young Springfield's sire, as the Dark Evangel is well-known for her refusal to Embrace (or to take on students and/or lovers, for that matter!).

But why did the Dark Evangel choose to appear in person on that day two years ago? Conspiracy theories abound. Some say that she was testing the darkling at the behest of his sire. Another was that she needed money to continue her search for the Thousand Master. A third theory was that she had come to kill Negi Springfield out of spite, which was baseless as the Dark Evangel had thrown in the towel halfway through the match and left the arena. The MC of the match, now a student of Mahora High School, Kazumi Asakura, stated that the Dark Evangel promised to return in the future to test her strength against young Springfield. Should he prove to be unworthy of the power and the eternity bestowed upon him, she will not hesitate to take his life. Now, that is a threat that will make even any one of our thirty Obsidian Lords tremble. Everyone remembered that the last time the Dark Evangel made a threat and saw it through, an entire city ceased to exist. It is also well-known that there is a feud between the Dark Evangel and the Eternal Siren, and the latter would most certainly not take kindly to the former's promise to end the life of Lord Springfield.

Nonetheless, our Eternal Siren's infatuation with this darkling also means one other thing: the completion of the highly-anticipated Nexus War movie 'Throne of Eternity' will be delayed indefinitely. Robert Lowenstein, the movie's director and the servant of Lord Christopher Cain (who is foremost in the race to earn to hand of the Eternal Siren), has said in a recent interview that there was a high chance that the project would be cancelled. Without its leading actress, he said, it would be impossible to continue. Lady Lucinda has responded to this with a promise that she will return to aid in the completion of the movie within four months. She will try to settle the matter with Lord Springfield before then. How Lady Lucinda intends to 'settle' the issue with Lord Springfield is open to discussion, but there are those who believe that it might take the shape of a soft bed in the Eternal Siren's Chateau, the finest wine in the two worlds, and the birth of House McVicar's newest heir(s).

Next month, DW will be a printing special report regarding Lord Negi Springfield. Rest assured when this journalist promises that no stone will be left unturned. Until then, this is Lil'Mika, signing off!

**Fin.**


End file.
